Etoile des neiges
by Crazy-McWritesalot
Summary: Petit OS inspiré par 'Sagesse'. Helen passe un agréable moment en compagnie de James, d'un sapin, de l'esprit de Noel, et de ses enfants. Joyeuses fetes :D. (NB, c'est ma première tentative de Helen/James... Pas taper. NB2, par prudence, je classe en T, mais ce n'est pas un T comme Tesla, donc à priori, ce n'est pas choquant).


**Coucou tout le monde ! Bon, j'ai décidé que le souvenir d'Henry, écrit pour le chapitre 23 de Sagesse, méritait un OS à lui tout seul... Un truc tout doux un peu guimauve. Le voilà donc... Prenez ça comme un cadeau de Noel en avance :D. Puis c'est aussi un moyen de me prouver que je suis capable d'écrire sur un autre pairing que Teslen... Ahah. J'adore la relation de Nikola et Helen que je trouve fascinante et pleine de challenge. Mais James et Helen ont une relation si adorable et simple que je me devais d'en profiter :).  
**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira :D.**

 _Through the years / A travers les ages_

 _We all will be together / Nous resterons tous ensemble_

 _If the Fates allow / Si les Parques nous le permettent_

 _Hang a shiny star upon the highest bough / Pends une étoile scintillante à la plus haute des branches_

 _And have yourself a merry little Christmas now. / Et profite d'un joyeux petit Noel._

Helen sentait le regard de James suivre chacun de ses gestes alors qu'elle emballait le dernier cadeau de Noël de Henry. Pour une fois, il ne posait pas sur elle son regard de détective. Il la contemplait simplement dans l'ambiance feutrée que créaient les bougies et le feu de cheminée. C'était confortable d'être assis là sur le tapis, au pied de l'imposant sapin qu'elle s'était procuré pour l'occasion. Les enfants l'avaient décoré avant d'aller se coucher, et elle venait juste de placer l'étoile à sa cime (comme elle l'avait toujours fait) après que l'horloge du grand hall ait sonné les douze coups de minuit, tout comme son père l'avait fait avant elle. Helen Magnus n'était pas du genre à rompre avec les traditions de Noël.  
Quand elle en eut fini avec le papier cadeau, et que James ne lui tendit pas de ruban, elle leva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle en essayant en vain de lui arracher des mains le sachet de rubans en velours.  
James sourit. Une lueur malicieuse dansait dans ses yeux. Quel bonheur c'était pour lui de partager ce moment avec sa plus vieille amie et de la voir si appliquée à rendre tout le monde parfaitement heureux.  
« Ne penses-tu pas que tout cela ne soit plus nécessaire ? Rétorqua-t-il en lui confiant un morceaux de tissu soyeux quand elle le défia du regard, visiblement peu amusée par son petit jeu.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ? »  
Il sourit de nouveau en voyant ses doigts parfaitement soignés s'adonner à l'enrubannage du petit paquet qu'elle venait d'emballer. Elle maniait le ruban avec tant d'habileté qu'il la soupçonna, l'espace d'un instant, d'être en réalité un des lutins à la solde du père Noël... C'était sans compter le bal d'essai que constituait la petite centaine de Noël qu'elle avait vécus, ainsi que les deux enfants qu'elle gâtait d'une manière qui aurait bousculé les mœurs Victoriennes.  
« Pourquoi n'ouvrons-nous pas les cadeaux après le dîner ? Henry croit en toi bien plus qu'il a jamais cru au père Noël, et Ashley... Eh bien Ashley n'a que dix ans, et je jurerais l'avoir entendue l'autre jour dire qu'elle 'botterait les fesses de quiconque tenterait de s'infiltrer dans cette maison, manteau rouge ou pas manteau rouge'. » Expliqua James, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres alors qu'il pensait que sa filleule deviendrait certainement un brin de trublion aussi borné que sa mère.

Helen aurait dû être offusquée par l'excès langagier de sa fille, mais entendre de telles menaces infantiles sortir de la bouche d'un homme aussi sophistiqué que James Watson la fit pouffer de rire. Et elle aurait en réalité ri à gorge déployée si elle n'avait pas pertinemment su quel effet son rire avait sur James : l'entendre rire réveillait en lui son désir ardent, et il savait avec précision à quel endroit il devait la chatouiller pour entendre plus de ce rire éclatant qu'il adorait tant. Toutefois, ils étaient assis par terre, et le corps de James était un ramassis de rhumatismes qui implorait qu'on le traite avec précaution. Alors Helen se mordit la lèvre et se contenta donc de lui sourire avec tendresse.  
« Ah. Mais mon chéri, tout le plaisir est de les voir s'affairer autour du sapin avec leurs mines encore ensommeillées, à déchirer le papier cadeau pour le jeter ici et là dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Expliqua-t-elle en pensant au bonheur qu'elle tirait de tout cela.  
\- Henry n'a jamais fait cela. Objecta James en sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
Helen plissa les yeux et abandonna la bataille. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne faisait que la taquiner.  
\- Et puis j'aime ça. » Elle désigna vaguement le bazar qui les entourait. « Ëtre là avec toi quand tout est paisible. Pas d'intrus, pas d'urgence, pas de blessure... Il n'y a que nous, le feu, le vin, et l'esprit de Noël. »  
Elle ne mentionna pas l'absence de Nigel, John et Nikola à leurs réjouissances. C'était inutile. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux... Et c'était tout aussi bien. A présent qu'ils ne vivaient plus sous le même toit, ils avaient besoin de cette période de l'année pour se ressourcer.  
« En parlant d'esprit de Noël... Vient par là. »  
James prit la main de son amie et l'attira vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à une distance assez raisonnable pour qu'il puisse atteindre son cou sans se blesser. Il piocha un ruban vert absinthe dans le sac posé près de lui et le noua autour du cou d'Helen qui ne bougea pas. Elle resta assise sagement là, à le dévisager en songeant qu'il serait sûrement très agréable de l'embrasser à l'instant. Les doigts du médecin caressèrent son cou et le tissu satiné du ruban, à peine capable de les distinguer l'un de l'autre au toucher.  
James était subjugué. Elle était exactement telle qu'il l'avait toujours vénérée, et il brûla au fer blanc cette image dans sa mémoire c'était celle qu'il souhaitait emporter un jour avec lui dans sa tombe. Ses joues étaient tintées de rose, ses yeux scintillaient, et le nœud autour de son joli cou lui donnait quelques idées de ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre avec tous ces rubans.  
« A présent tu es mon cadeau de Noël bien-aimé. Déclara-t-il toujours perdu dans l'océan de ses yeux.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre et concentra son regard sur ses mains, prisonnières de celles de James.  
\- On dirait bien que je suis ton cadeau tous les ans. Souffla-t-elle.  
Il saisit son menton au creux de sa paume et chercha à capter son regard.  
\- Tu es le genre de cadeau indémodable dont je ne saurais être plus satisfait. »

L'indémodable... Helen savait ce qu'il entendait par là : elle devrait l'enterrer un jour, et elle ne voulait pas y penser. Alors elle posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, un baiser qui promettait plus, bien plus... Mais probablement toujours moins que ce qu'ils avaient déjà pu se dire ou faire en l'espace d'un siècle.  
James prit son visage entre ses mains et brisa leur baiser pour effleurer des lèvres sa joue, l'une de ses tempes et son front avant de prendre de la distance pour observer le visage tant aimé d'Helen.  
Il aimait quand ses cheveux étaient relevés d'une manière faussement sophistiquée, quand quelques boucles semblaient (mais tout était calculé) s'être échappées du reste et le défiaient de venir les ranger. Cependant, il les préférait détachés, quand toutes ces boucles indomptables étaient aussi libres et rebelles que leur propriétaire et encadraient son visage en cachant ses mains baladeuses. Il aimait plonger ses doigts dans cette vague de boucles chocolat, alors il retira la pince qui les tenait en place, tout comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'il lui avait fait l'amour, mais avec plus d'assurance et moins d'épingles. Helen ferma les yeux et poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque James tira légèrement sur les cheveux qui couvraient sa nuque pour exposer son cou, et il sourit quand il trouva sa peau couverte de chair de poule.  
« James... Protesta-t-elle sans grande conviction alors qu'il dévorait son cou à grand renfort de baisers lascifs.  
\- Mhmh ? » Grommela-t-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.  
Elle dut réprimer un gémissement en se mordant une nouvelle fois la lèvre. Il la connaissait bien plus que ça ne l'arrangeait, et une petite voix surgit dans son esprit embrumé pour lui dire que c'était sa revanche pour toutes les fois où elle avait interrompu ses activités d'une manière similaire.  
« On devrait aller dans ma chambre. Le raisonna-t-elle d'un ton qui ne lui parut pas assez convaincant dans les circonstances présentes.  
\- Balivernes. » Souffla James avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser paresseux suffisamment efficace pour lui faire oublier toute question éthique concernant ses rhumatismes.  
Ses ongles laissaient des traces dans le cou de son amant lorsqu'un cri aigu retentit, sorti de nulle part, et les fit redescendre sur terre.  
« 'Man ! Oncle James ! Y'a pas de gui au-dessus de vous ! »  
James sursauta, et Helen dut le maintenir d'une main sur son cœur pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas une attaque. Lorsqu'il soupira et prit sa main dans la sienne, elle éclata de rire.  
Ashley et Henry se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, en pyjama et pieds-nus, l'air aussi excité que deux gamins à Noël... Henry transportait un panier rempli de paquets, un sourire timide aux lèvres et Ashley fixait les deux adultes avec son air de petit soldat, visiblement énervée par leur non-respect des traditions, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire sa mère de plus belle.

« Tu as raison Ash. Cela dit, il existe une tradition de notre temps qui dit qu'on doit embrasser ceux qu'on aime une fois qu'on a placé l'étoile en haut du sapin. » Expliqua Helen à la jeune fille. C'était une histoire inventée de toute pièce sur le moment, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être un jour retenue d'embrasser James la veille de Noël. C'était tout du moins une habitude qu'ils avaient entérinée à l'aube du vingtième siècle.  
« Alors moi aussi je veux un bisou. » Protesta Ashley.  
Helen lui sourit, lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Ashley gloussa et se tourna vers James, les yeux plissés, et pointa du doigt sa propre joue. James jeta un regard à Helen dont le sourire niais le convainc d'embrasser la joue rouge de sa filleule.

« Tu piques ! Comment elle fait maman pour te faire autant de bisous alors que tu piques ? Demanda la petite en caressant la joue de Watson.  
\- Elle piquait autant que moi quand elle était jeune. » Plaisanta-t-il pour faire glousser de plus belle la blondinette.  
Helen le foudroya du regard et il se demanda s'il aurait de nouveau l'occasion, cette nuit-là, de faire mumuse avec le ruban qui ornait son cou.

La jeune mère se tourna vers Henry qui les observait toujours depuis la porte, un sourire aux lèvres, et elle pencha la tête sur le côté.  
« Ne restes pas planté là Henry, tu vas attraper la mort. Viens me faire un câlin de Noël et te réchauffer au coin du feu. » Ordonna-t-elle en tendant son bras pour saisir l'adolescent au vol.  
Helen ne pouvait pas imaginer de bonheur plus complet que celui de se trouver là, sa fille hissée sur une de ses cuisses, les genoux de James frottant contre les siens, et son timide mais adorable adolescent lové contre elle.  
Par la fenêtre, elle distingua les premiers flocons de neige tomber sur Old City.


End file.
